


Storm in the Port

by Mikamod



Series: gramander abo serise [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Gellert, Alpha!Graves, Alpha!queenie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threats of Infanticide, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, gellert is a truly terrible human being, omega!newt, threats to forcefully terminate a pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Newt and Percy have a good life, bounded and living with their pack.A baby on the way.





	

Newt slowly inched towards the young, terribly injured, dragon. He was cautious if the dragons mother found him near the baby it would most likely kill him.

He understood the sentiment, pregnant and newly ‘mother’ omegas are often compared to dragons, he was no different even if he wasn't far into his pregnancy. But Newt needed to help this dragon and get, he took another look at it- her, to a habitat before his mate and pack got it in their heads that the little dragon was too dangerous to have around.

He was so focused on the dragon he missed the wizard approaching behind him, he caught the scarlet light if stupefy as it connects with him knocking the redhead out cold.

——

The first thing Newt did was check on his unborn child, as well as he could. Nothing seemed to be wrong, no bleeding and 'she' was certainly still alive.

He wasn’t far along just barely beginning to show but already he loved her so much, his pack loved her so much that it filled him with more warmth than he could handle sometimes.

Newt pulled on the cuffs noting that they seem to be hampering his magic somehow, seeing how far he could move from the wall not even two inches of give until it started biting into his wrist and ankles.

Newt wondered where the hell he was, but he could practically feel the suffering around him. He placed a hand on his abdomen, protecting his little one as best he could. The door creaked open and revealed Grindelwald he looked composed, unlike the last time Newt had seen him. The older wizard started pouring Alpha pheromones into the cell, unlike when Queenie did it which was often, there was rarely a week when at least one of their family woke up screaming. The smell was rotten, like a dying forest.

The older wizard didn’t talk just strode closer running his fingers against Newts neck brushing the mating bite that Percival gave him. It caused the same nauseating feeling Newt had when he first meet the Grindelwald taking his mate's form, a firm feeling of wrong creeping through his body like ink spreading in water. 

Newt wasn’t a violent man, but when those cold hand touched the small bump that protected his unborn child he felt the urge to tear the wizard apart with his bare hands. 

He didn’t get the chance the blond stood up and glared before leaving the cell tossing “You smell like a muggle, how disheartening.”

It was quite a time until Grindelwald came back, Newt didn’t know the exact time the room had no windows. He was feed twice but Grindelwald seemed like he was willing to let Newt stay just outside of starving nothing more. The blond man came in after Newt woke up from an exhaustion-fueled sleep

“Newton, we have a problem.”

Newt only glares at the man unwilling to play his games, Percy had mentioned Grindelwald's love of psychological torture so Newt tried to brace himself for what the blonde alpha was going to say.

“You are brilliant, and importantly an omega of good stock, but you insist on wasting it on that 'pack’ you claim. I intended to keep you here until you go into heat and then steal you away from Mr. Graves but.”

Newt tried to inch away as Grindelwald moved closer and closer, he twisted and squirmed moved in any way he thought would keep the blonde away but the older wizard still placed his hand over Newt’s womb.

“This little complication arrived. If I let it be born, in I'd say seven months, you won’t go into heat until at least six weeks after its born. After all that trouble I’d have to kill it anyway to claim you.”

Newt pulled on the chained trying to claw at the blonde, to get him away from his baby, fighting to protect the life in him. 

“But if I tear it out of you now.” A curse would be more likely than Grindelwald physically cutting into him or so Newt assured himself like that made the threat less frightening. “You’d go into heat in a day or two and I’d be able to claim you.”

Those uneven eyes looked like he was debating on which option would be the best as pressure was applied to Newts abdomen. He could feel his magic fighting to break free.

They both felt it at the same time a burst of magic, for a moment they both seemed to think Newt had broken free, but though his hands were no longer attached to the wall his wrist was still in the cuffs.

Credence had found Newt, that meant everyone was here ready to hopefully capture Grindelwald. 

Newt unable to use his magic still, prepared for a fight getting in one punch hitting Grindelwald hard enough to break his nose before the man disapparated from the cell. Percy barreling in not a second later.

"Newt." He was in his mate's arms before he could blink. 

"I'm okay Percy, I'm okay." Newt ran his fingers through the Auror's silky hair, everything was starting to feel right less like the world was off kilter. He needed his pack, craved the feeling of home of his family and his creatures. He felt Percy's hand on his stomach, felt the worry radiating off the man.

"She's okay too. You got here before anything could happen." Newt didn't feel like going farther into it right now, he'd save that for when he'd give his statement to MACUSA and the Ministry. "Home, take us home."

Percy held him close and held out his hand, Credence who had regained his human form took that hand allowing the three to apperate to the safe-house Percy had been using as a headqurters to search for him.


End file.
